


Some like it hot

by Shespracticallyimperfect



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Kink, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shespracticallyimperfect/pseuds/Shespracticallyimperfect
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring our two favorite ladies exploring some of their favorite kinks.





	1. Trust

The thing about trust was that it had to be earned. The thing about Miranda’s trust was that it was rarely earned.

It made sense, considering the incompetent imbeciles she was forced to work with and for. It was hard to find someone to trust.

Cue Andrea.

Before Andrea, Miranda had never considered an actual relationship with a woman. Sure, she’d slept with women. Who hadn’t. But trust wasn’t involved, just an hour or two of release.

Trust would involve no secrets and releasing emotions and full transparency. Nothing Miranda was interested in.

So when Andrea left Runway and moved on to start her new career, Miranda had to trust that the illustrious young journalist wouldn’t forget about her. 

That Andrea would keep no secrets and be emotional and truthful and honest. And she did. Of course she did. Exceeding expectations is what Andrea did best. 

The first Friday after Andrea stopped working for her, she dropped by that evening with coffee. She did that every Friday for six weeks without fail.

They talked, they laughed and they built their trust.

On week seven, Andrea told Miranda they were going to dinner tomorrow night and to be ready at 7. Nobody ever told Miranda what to do and when to be ready. Nobody ever gave Miranda directions-period.

But for some reason, when Andrea did, it didn’t bother her at all. Nor did it bother her when Andrea ordered for her, lead her to her car confidently and told Miranda she was going to kiss her goodnight.

So, that’s the story of she and Andrea’s first date and the story of their first kiss on Miranda’s front step after.

The story about how months later Miranda was lying naked in the middle of her bed with her wrists wrapped in cerulean blue silk, her knuckles white as she clutched at the part tied to her bed posts; her back arching high off the bed and slightly to the right and into the hand that held her nipple between fingers, pulling and pinching; how her legs wrapped tightly around a head encased with gorgeous brown hair and chocolate colored eyes and a mouth that was as delicious as it was wicked teased her; well that was a different story entirely.

It started about two months after the kiss. Miranda and Andrea continued their Friday night gatherings, went on dates and eventually turned their relationship sexual by christening every surface in the den one Wednesday night when the girls were at their fathers.

And everyone once in a while Andrea would tell Miranda to do something: give her more, go harder, kiss her. And each time, Miranda realized how much she liked it. How much it turned her on to follow Andrea’s directions.

So a few weeks after that, while the pair were laying in bed, spent from catching upon the two days they were apart, Andrea asked what she wanted to explore.

Miranda, of course, wanted nothing to do with the conversation. But then Andrea brought up an interesting argument: trust.

If she really trusted Andrea, she could tell her. She would tell her.

And that’s how Miranda confessed that she didn’t mind Andrea bossing her around. She actually quite enjoyed it.

The idea of someone else being in charge, of Miranda having the opportunity to be the best and beat everyone’s expectations thrilled her. Letting someone else take over, someone she trusted implicitly, was a thrill she has never had the chance to indulge. Until now.

Now she had Andrea who she would move the moon for, would tell her darkest secrets to and would beg when Andrea said beg.

“For someone so desperate you sure don’t have much to say, that’s disappointing,” Andrea murmured as she slowly licked Miranda’s left thigh, her fingers twirling a pink nipple while her other hand held down strong hips.

“Please, please, please Andrea,” Miranda begged, her eyes shut right and head thrown back.

“For someone so decisive you have no idea what you want,” Andrea mocked as she licked dangerously closer to where Miranda wanted her.

“Please Andrea lick my pussy, I am so wet for you. Please baby, I want you so desperately,” Miranda moaned.

Dirty talk was the other condition of the night. Not only did Andrea want her begging, she wanted her using dirty words to do it.

“Mmm you’re so wet and pink and ready,” Andrea murmured as she kissed up around the tied down goddesses pubic bone and to her other hip. Her hand on Miranda’s nipple let go and she slowly scratched her nails down Miranda’s rib cage, making her arch off the bed more and moan the younger girls name in pleasure.

“Such a dirty girl, liking it rough.”

Miranda tried to push her hips higher into Andrea’s mouth, desperate for contact. 

“I want your tongue all over me, in me, making me cum so hard,” Miranda pleaded through a groan.

“Who gets to put their tongue all over you?”

“Only you, Andrea.”

“Who gets to put their tongue in you?”

“You.”

“Who makes you cum so hard and makes your pretty pussy tingle?”

“Always you, Andrea only ever you.”

“Mm, good girl,” Andrea praises as she brought her hands to Miranda’s lower lips and spread them blowing lightly. Miranda’s hips pushed back but Andrea held her down.

“Who do you belong to? Whose directions do you follow?” Andrea asked as she poked her tongue out to tease the skin beside her clit.

“You Andrea, all of me belongs to you. Please fuck me so hard and make me yours. Make me forget everyone else, please,” she begged, nearly hysterical.

“Such a polite girl,” Andrea cooed before lowering her head and pushing her tongue deep inside Miranda.

The scream that filled the house following the action was one Andrea would have burned into her ears for the rest of her life. It nearly made her cum, just the sound of it.

She pulled Miranda’s legs up to fit over her shoulders and angled her head to reach deeper. Opening her mouth wider, she took one of Miranda’s lips into her mouth and sucked while she flicked her tongue in and out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes, Andrea you are so perfect baby. You fuck me so good yes please use your fingers baby,” Miranda begged from above.

Her nipples were so hard and her body so tightly wound from all of Andrea’s teasing she knew she wouldn’t last long but wanted just one last thing.

“Convince me,” Andrea slurped from below, removing her mouth to flick at her partners clit, seducing it from its hood.

“Nobody can fill me with their fingers except you, you’re the only one. It’s always you Andrea,” she chanted.

“And why is that?”

“Because I love you.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you love me.”

“Miranda. Why. Is. That,” Andrea said, emphasizing the words and moving her head up just enough to look her in the eye as two fingers slowly slid up and down her entrance.

“Because I trust you.”

Those were the magic words and the last ones Miranda would be able to speak for a while. The next thing she knew, Andrea slid two long fingers deep inside her as her mouth descended on her clit, sucking hard. 

When she felt Miranda’s walls tighten around her she forced in a third finger and curled them upward as fast as she could until the shaking thighs around her ears went rigid and the gorgeous woman below her let out a scream as an earth shattering orgasm erupted from her.

Andrea slowly removed her fingers from inside Miranda and missed the legs, tummy and chest of the spent woman below her. Miranda nearly passed out from her orgasm and was fighting to get her breathing under control when Andrea made her way up her body to untie her.

She slowly undid the left binding, then the right, kissing her wrists and the angry red marks they left. 

“Such a good girl,” Andrea murmured tenderly as she gently kissed Miranda’s cheeks, forehead, eyelids and finally her lips. Miranda wrapped her arms around Andrea’s back and pulled her down to her, holding her close.

Turns out there was something worthwhile to this whole trusting someone completely thing. Who knew.


	2. Mother may I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has a mommy kink...

She would never admit it. Miranda Priestly would never admit how much she loved just laying in Andrea’s arms.

The cold November weather was just beginning to settle over New York, prompting them to stay inside more often. Andrea, being a homebody, was more than okay with that. A few nights a week she would come over after work and have dinner with her three favorite girls and sometimes they would watch a movie.

One night Andrea was leaning into the corner of the couch when she spread her legs and pulled Miranda to lay between them, the older woman’s back against the younger woman’s chest. They lay quietly cheek to cheek, Andrea’s arms around Miranda and Miranda’s arms on top.

Tonight was no different, except the girls weren’t home. It was kind of lonely without them, but it allowed for more alone time between the adults, which Miranda relished.

The kids were her life but they had a new addition to their lives in Andrea and Miranda wanted to spend every minute with one of the three, if not all of them. Tonight, she would settle for one of the three.

She smiled to herself as Andrea kissed the side of her head absentmindedly and Miranda ran her hands over Andrea’s in return. She loved Andrea’s hands. Specifically, she loved what her hands could do.

Miranda had always been a sexual person, she had two kids to prove it. But as far as getting adventurous, she had never dared.

Sure, she wanted to, but none of the idiots she married were trustworthy enough to tell her secrets to. Sex was easy but good sex took work, trust, communication, passion. Which is why her and Andrea had great sex. 

All the time.

At first it was slightly alarming how often Andrea drug her to the bedroom but a few orgasms later and she was bewildered how she could ever have that thought. Andrea was insatiable and after a couple of months, Miranda realized she was too.

For so long she pushed her desires down but now she had someone that understood her, accepted her and constantly wanted her as much as she wanted them.

It started off mild enough, dirty talk that Miranda found left her La Perla panties ruined. But one night when they were laying together Andrea asked about kinks and desires. She wanted to know what  
Miranda wanted but never experienced.

Admitting her thoughts aloud was terrifying, but after slow prompting and sharing ideas, Miranda finally relented. Andrea had quite a few interesting ideas of her own, she had to admit. 

Hell they needed to write these down. Between the two of them they could be busy for the next month.

“There is one thing I am curious to try,” Miranda said during the conversation. She spoke quietly and quickly, not meeting Andrea’s eyes.

“And what is that?” Andrea asked amused, running her fingers slowly up her lover’s arm.

“Nothing, I’m actually quite curious about what you said ear-“

“What do you want to try Miranda? I love you. I trust you. I will keep your secrets. I will never judge you,” Andrea said seriously, sitting up.

Miranda took a deep breathe and closed her eyes, licking her lips she opened them and stared up at the ceiling.  
“I think I have a mommy kink,” she said.

That was two months ago.

Now, they were snuggled on the couch, Andrea in long sleeve Northwestern T-shirt and leggings, Miranda in a pair of Andrea’s sweatpants and a silk pajama top. At least half of her had to be fashionable. She ran her hands slowly over Andrea’s fingers, tracing the lines and thinking about all the places they’d been.

The thought made her shiver and Andrea noticed. Never taking her eyes off the TV, Andrea turned her hands over, palms up, to allow Miranda to continue to explore.

“Is there something you need?” she whispered in Miranda’s ear.

The woman in front of her just nodded, slowly tracing the brunette’s palms with her finger tips.

“Use your words baby,” Andrea prompted quietly, licking the top of the ear she was whispering into.

Miranda shivered at her words. How did she always know what she was thinking about? What she wanted?

It was slightly infuriating. And incredibly hot.

“Touch me mommy,” she whispered, leaning her head back to rest on Andrea’s shoulder.

“Use your manners.”

“Please, mommy.”

Andrea smiled against her temple and placed kisses into silver hair and along the elegant white neck before her. One hand slid under the silk top as her thumb rubbed slow circles on her stomach and the other quickly undid enough buttons to allow her hands to slide in.

“Such a good girl, remembering her manners. You like it when mommy touches you like this, huh?” Andrea asked as her hand slipped up to cup one of Miranda’s breasts.

“Yes,” Miranda moaned in response, her eyes closed and hands on either of Andrea’s thighs. “Yes.. mommy,” she said again when Andrea delivered a quick pinch to her nipple for not responding correctly.

“Mmm good girl you learn quickly,” the brunette praised. “I love touching you. Your skin is so soft and you smell so good.”

Miranda moaned in response, opening her legs further and arching her back as Andrea’s hand traveled across her chest to switch breasts.

“So eager for mommy aren’t you? Such a naughty girl,” she whispered as her hand slid from Miranda’s stomach to the waist band of the sweatpants she was wearing.

“Yes.. mommy, please,” Miranda tried but failed to come up with more words as Andrea’s hand slipped down and cupped her over the lacy boy shorts she was wearing.

“Please what baby? You’re all wet, do you need mommy to help you?”

“Yes, yes please touch me mommy, please,” she begged, her breathing shallow and hips slowly moving to generate any kind of friction.

“Hmm.. I don’t know if you’re ready for me baby. Open up,” she said as she removed her hand from inside the pants and put two fingers to Miranda’s lips.

Miranda immediately opened her mouth and sucked the fingers inside, coating them thoroughly. She pushed her tongue between them, licking every crevice and moaning deeply when Andrea pinched her nipple again.

“Such a good girl for mommy, always doing what you’re told,” Andrea cooed as she removed her fingers slowly. 

With one hand, she pulled the sweats and panties from Miranda’s body and slid her other hand inside. Her went fingers immediately found Miranda’s core and the older woman moaned and buckled up at the contact.

“Mmm so eager... is there where you want mommy?”

“Yes, yes please mommy..”

“Where?” Andrea asked again, moving her head to kiss the other side of Miranda’s neck as her other hand massaged her hip.

“I want your fingers in my pussy, please. I want you take me so hard mommy,” she begged.

“Good girl,” Andrea responded with a smile and slid her fingers inside before Miranda had the chance to realize she was begging.

Miranda’s hips arched off the couch, right into Andrea’s hand. Her eyes were closed tight, head throw back, mouth wide open in a silent scream and fingers digging into Andrea’s thighs.

Andrea murmured assurances into her neck, licking, kissing and leaving a bite on her collarbone. It was scarf season- she would be fine.

“Harder, harder please please please,” Miranda begged and Andrea granted the wish, pushing in harder and faster.

“You’re so wet for me aren’t you baby. So wet and so naughty, begging me to fuck you on the couch,” she whispered, kissing her way back up Miranda’s neck to her ear. “Such a good girl.”

Miranda moaned in response, too turned on to focus on anything other than getting Andrea to flick her thumb where she needed it by pushing her hips up.

“Ask nicely,” the brunette said in a sing song voice.

“Please.. please mommy help me cum please,” she pleaded, her breathing becoming more shallow as she moaned once more when Andrea pinched a nipple through the silk.

“Do you think you deserve it?”

“Please please mommy I need to cum!”

“Well since you begged so nicely,” Andrea husked, licking a line down Miranda’s throat. She curled her fingers up and used her thumb to swipe across Miranda’s clit, feeling her walls begin to clamp down on her. “I want to hear you baby.”

Andrea’s fingers were moving in and out of her body so quickly it was almost too much with her also touching her clit and teasing her breasts. But the final bite to Miranda’s shoulder, the one she was sure would leave a mark, is what sent her over the edge screaming.

Andrea continued to ease her through the aftershocks, slowly pulling her hands away as Miranda caught her breathe, peppering her hair with kisses while she did so. When she finally caught her breathe she turned her head into her younger lovers neck and left kissed everywhere she could reach.

“I love you,” she said, reaching up to stroke chestnut hair.

“I love you baby. Now show mommy how much.”


	3. Behind closed curtains

Opera was not Andrea’s thing. She dressed up, followed Miranda out of the car and into the theater but she wasn’t excited about it.

Seeing Miranda dressed in a long sleeved turquoise Givenchy gown that pulled in at her waist ton accentuate her breasts and small hips; now that was Andrea’s thing.

She wore an assortment of silver rings and bangles, no necklace. Her white hair acting as the crowning accessory to her outfit. Her silver Manolo Blahnik strappy heels put her at the same height as Andrea.

However, the brunette was wearing white Louis Vuitton’s with a five-inch heel, putting her chin at the same level as Miranda’s forehead. Her wide legged white dress pants sat high on her hips, accentuating her ass. 

The matching white Tom Ford suit jacket was unbuttoned just enough to be tasteful and a series of gold necklaces drug down her neck and disappeared beneath the jacket. The gold watch on her wrist matched the one holding back her dark hair. It was curled tonight, just for the occasion.

Walking in, the pair were watched by everyone. Their hands were joined tightly and chins high, ignoring the gawkers as they made their way to their private box seats.

For the first act, Andrea just people watched while drawing lazy patterns on Miranda’s knee. The older woman seemed not to notice, carefully eyeing all the fashion in the room.

Being above the audience, they were out of sight of nearly everyone. That turned out to be a good thing when during the second act Miranda’s hand found a place on Andrea’s thigh and slowly crept inward, her fingers sweeping back and forth slowly.

Andrea chanced a glance next to her but Miranda wasn’t looking her way, instead seemingly distracted by the gowns the singers on stage wore. Subconsciously, Andrea parted her legs a little more while trying to focus on the words.

Miranda smirked and moved her hand further between Andrea’s legs. The brunettes eyes widened as she looked around nervously, but nobody could see them and nobody would turn around to. She hoped.

Miranda’s hand skated across Andrea’s crotch to tease her other thigh as the younger woman’s breathing slowly increased. With two fingers she slowly drew patterns until she made her way back between her legs and slowly drug her fingers up and down teasingly.

Andrea’s breath hitched and her hand immediately slammed down onto the arm rest, her fingers wrapping around it in a death grip. The hand on Miranda’s thigh turned over into a fist, careful not to wrinkle Miranda’s dress.

“Don’t start something you won’t finish,” Andrea whispered, her tone breathy.

“I always see things through, darling,” Miranda replied, never looking away from the stage.

Andrea’s stomach dropped and her heart went into double time. She and Miranda had an amazing sex life. They couldn’t get enough of each other and they couldn’t do try enough things. 

Every time the girls were gone they picked a new room to christen. Last week they chose the couch, apparently this week it was their booth at the opera.

The thought made Andrea’s nipples tighten and a need settle deep in her belly. She trusted Miranda with her life and knew she wouldn’t put her in a position where she would end up embarrassed.

But she had only begun her teasing and already Andrea was ready to explode. Suddenly Miranda sped up her pace and made circles where she knew her clit was.

Andrea’s hips nearly launched off the chair as she blew a deep breathe out of her nose.

“Something wrong, darling?” Miranda asked, amusement in her voice.

“It sure isn’t right,” Andrea bit back, digging her heels into the floor, trying to continue to sit still.

Miranda bit her lip to keep from smirking and turned to look Andrea in the eye. Her body was angled toward Miranda, legs open.

Her breathing was ragged and her skin bright red. Brown eyes were nearly black with desire and her knuckles white from gripping the seat so tight.

Miranda slowly drug her hand up to the buckle of Andrea’s pants and slowly eased it open. She turned her eyes back to the stage and pushed her hand inside.

Andrea took another deep breathe and bit her lip as Miranda’s careful fingers played with the lace on the front of her thong. She traced patterns slowly and quickly, changing her pace to draw a reaction out of her partner.

Andrea was very vocal during sex. It was something she hated with her husbands but with her, it was different.

She took it to a new level where instead of just chanting yes and more she almost worshipped Miranda and her actions. It was an incredible turn on if for nothing else the power it made Miranda feel that nobody could make her Andrea feel that way. 

This, teasing Andrea in a place she had to be quiet, was new admittedly. But challenging her would be good. Andrea challenged her everyday and it was one of the many reasons she loved her.

What she didn’t bargain for was how the teasing would effect her. She kept her eyes trained on various point in the room, but as she slipped her fingers beneath the lace and felt the wetness pooling from her girl, she got wetter herself.

Suddenly this wasn’t such a great idea after all, but she was too far in it to give up now. Well, not in her... yet.

“Miranda I swear if you don’t touch me..” Andrea begged, her hips arching in desperate need for Miranda to bury her fingers inside.

“Hush darling, we’re in public,” Miranda purred, barely containing her smirk.

She glanced down, saw no one was watching and slowly scooped up the wetness on Andrea’s lips spreading it around before slowly pushing two fingers inside.

“Fuck!” Andrea squeaked, her body going ramrod straight, hands tightening further on the arm rest, the other teaching to grab Miranda’s hip.

“Maybe at home darling,” Miranda drawled, slowly dragging her fingers in and out.

Andrea’s thumb swept over Miranda’s hip bone when she felt something. Thick.

Her already wide eyes widened more and she turned to look at the woman next to her. Miranda smirked, but didn’t turn her head, still pumping in and out slowly.

“Are you serious?” the brunette whispered incredulously.

“Always,” Miranda whispered back, her thumb coming up to swipe across Andrea’s clit. 

The brunette moaned again, closing her eyes and trying to subtly push her hips down onto Miranda’s fingers. But, just as quick as it started, it ended as Miranda’s hand came out of her pants and she wiped her fingers on a Kleenex in her purse.

The lights came up and the sultry look on Miranda’s face was replaced with one of business as she raised an eyebrow at Andrea. The younger woman moved as quickly as her shaking fingers would allow her to button her pants again and get her breathing under control.

Of course. Intermission. Miranda was known for her timing just as well she she was known for being cruel. Tonight she combined the two, Andrea thought.

A second later, the door to their box opened and a couple people walked in to greet the pair. After 10 minutes of exchanging air kisses, small talk and downing a vodka soda, Andrea was finally able to excuse herself. 

She immediately went to the bathroom and slammed the stall shut. Her mind was reeling and her body was on fire, needing a release.

Suddenly she heard slow footsteps outside the bathroom door. It opened, closed and the lock was slid in place. Andrea took a deep breathe and walked out of the stall slowly.

“Unbutton everything and bend over the sink,” Miranda said in her usual authoritative tone.

Andrea just nodded, unable to speak as her eyes dilated with desire. She unbuttoned her jacket to reveal a strapless cream colored bra. She pulled her pants down to her knees, arms on the sink, ass in the air and eyes watching Miranda in the mirror.

The silver haired woman licked her lips as her eyes darkened at the site. She slowly walked behind Andrea and ran her left hand over the brunettes ass as her right reached down to hike up her dress.

“Please baby I can’t wait any longer I want you so bad,” Andrea pleaded.

Miranda smirked and pushed the thong aside as she pushed her fingers through the wetness again, using her other hand to pull down the boxers she wore to reveal the thick black strap on.

“Are you sure? You were so patient before, I’m sure you can make it through this third act,” she teased, slowly bringing her hips closer to Andrea’s.

“Miranda please I swear I will do any- oh my god yes!” She shrieked as Miranda pushed into her from behind.

Andrea’s hands gripped the counter and Miranda’s Andrea’s hips. Their eyes locked in the mirror as Andrea pushed her hips back to meet Miranda’s.

The older woman swept brown hair aside and peppered kisses down her neck. Andrea dropped her hand between them and flicked at her clit.

“Yes yes oh my god harder harder I’m so close,” she chanted.

Miranda leaned over and breathed heavily in her ear, her right hand coming out to pinch Andrea’s nipple while her eyes were locked on Andrea’s fingers teasing her own clit.

“Together?” She asked breathlessly, pistoning her hips in faster and faster, her own release approaching quickly.

“Forever,” Andrea moaned back, her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her eyes locked with Miranda’s. “Together forever.”

Miranda thrusted in three more times before both woman took a final deep breathe and came simultaneously.

“Fucking hell,” Andrea moaned, her body limp over the sink. Miranda chuckled, her face buried in Andrea’s neck and her arms tight around her middle.

“Fucking is right,” she whispered kissing her neck.

After staying still a couple minutes more, they stood up and cleaned each other up. Once hair, make up and clothes were back in place they made their way back to their seats. 

Andrea immediately crossed her legs and Miranda chuckled, reaching for her hand. Andrea kisses her knuckles and gave the hand a squeeze, containing her smirk as she went back to people watching. 

Maybe she could learn to love opera after all.


	4. Mother may I, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy’s turn to take advantage of the kink.

Miranda turned in her lover’s arms and immediately pushed her lips to Andrea’s neck. Her hands gripped Andrea’s waist tight as she adjusted to sitting sideways on her lap.

“Yes mommy,” she whispered in to Andrea’s collar bone.

Andrea sighed deeply and dropped her head back. One of her hands wound into Miranda’s hair while the other wrapped around her body to hold her.

When Miranda first told her about her kink, she was floored. Miranda Priestly, the woman with the biggest closet in New York, had quite a few tricks in there.

Much to Andrea’s delight.

In hindsight it made sense. Andrea found nothing sexier than Miranda bossing her around in the bedroom. There was something about being wanted so bad that being told what to do was the way it came out.

So Miranda wanting that same thing made perfect sense. Nobody had the balls to tell her what to do at work. Having that change in her personal life was completely understandable. 

However, bossing around Miranda was a little intimidating, she had to admit. Nobody told Miranda what to do. Except now Andrea. And God the things Andrea could demand Miranda do with her tongue. 

At first she played it safe and eased her way into it with gentle urging. But she soon found a character and picked up a rhythm.

“Such a good girl,” she whispered tenderly as Miranda sat up and began tugging Andrea’s T-shirt off her body. She gently pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor then turned back.

Miranda froze as she stared Andrea’s body down. Her black push up bra made her already large breasts more enticing and she licked her lips in anticipation, letting out a moan that sounded more like a whine. 

“Oh my baby didn’t eat today,” Andrea said in a motherly voice, a frown on her face.

She reached up and slowly traced the left side of Miranda’s jaw, starting at her earlobe, with her index finger. When her finger crossed Miranda’s lips, her little girl opened her mouth to let the finger in.

Miranda sucked hard, swirling her tongue in circles around the digit. Her eyes stayed glued to Andrea’s as she moaned at the approving smile on her mommy’s face.

Andrea teases another finger against her little girl’s lip until she opened her mouth for that one too. Both women moaned at the sensation as Miranda tried to suck them as deep as she could, teasing her tongue between them.

The performance started a feeling deep inside both women, the hunger for each other beginning to build.

“Mmm, I know what you need baby,” Andrea whispered assuringly as she pulled her fingers out of Miranda’s mouth and slowly drug them down her chin and neck. 

Without warning she leaned forward and snared Miranda’s lips in a sloppy kiss, all tongue and teeth as Miranda tried desperately to keep up. A whimper of disappointment escaped her lips when Andrea pulled away but it quickly died on her lips when Andrea cut her eyes in a fierce glare.

“Be a good girl or I’ll have to punish you,” she warned in a quiet yet stern voice.

“Yes mommy,” Miranda responded, a shiver running down her spine.

Andrea sat back as Miranda watched her pushed her bra strap down her shoulder and pull her breast out, holding it steady for Miranda’s mouth. Her little girl quickly adjusted so she could lay in her mommy’s arms and latched on.

“Mmm someone was so hungry, so thirsty,” Andrea mused as she brushed Miranda’s hair with one hand and squeezed her hip with the other.

As much as this was for Miranda, it was for her too. Having this woman suck on each breast as if it was her life source was making her panties more wet by the minute.

Her little girls head bobbed up and down as she sucked, the suckling noises the only other thing heard in the room aside from the heavy breathing of both women.

After a minute Miranda shifted and switched to Andrea’s other breast. She stuck her tongue out and teased the nipple to which Andrea responded with a hiss and pushed herself further into the hot mouth.

Not being able to stop herself, Miranda bit down and was met with a light slap on her chin. Her eyes immediately went up to Andrea’s as she soothed it with her tongue to show she was sorry. 

“Didn’t I already warn you about being naughty?” she asked, pushing Miranda’s mouth away. 

Miranda immediately frowned, her brows knitting in a pout and a protest ready to fall from her lips. 

“Ah ah, no pouting. Bad girls don’t get to suck mommy’s breasts. You know better,” her mommy said sternly, her fingers under her chin, holding it up.

Miranda kept her eyes down, feeling disappointed she was in trouble.

“I’m sorry mommy,” she said quietly. 

She tucked her head again and began kissing under her mommy’s breasts and across her rib cage. Andrea put her hands on Miranda’s shoulders and let them sit there as the older woman made her way down her body. Once she got to her belly button she pushed Miranda up and away from her body.

Blue eyes snapped up to meet brown onesand a silent conversation ensued. Miranda slid off the couch and onto her knees as Andrea sat up and spread her legs for her little girl to settle between.

Andrea’s body was on fire. Her nipples were still covered in Miranda’s childish slobber and her skin where her lips touched still tingled. Staring her down, she was trying to hide the heat in her eyes and ignore the one building between her legs to be intimidating. 

“Do you need a punishment or can you redeem yourself?” she asked finally.

Miranda’s breath caught in her throat. The throbbing between her legs her mommy already sated was back but this time for a different reason. 

She could smell how ready Andrea was for her and it made her mouth water. Licking her lips again, she nodded her head and squared her shoulders.

“I’ll follow the rules this time mommy,” she promised.

“Hurry up,” was the final command Andrea whispered before Miranda’s head dove between her legs.

She grabbed the leggings and tore them down her legs, the black lace panties at her mercy as she pulled them aside quickly, licking her mommy’s outer lips and moaning as she became more wet.

“Yes that’s my good girl use your tongue and show me what mommy taught you,” she urged.

Miranda moaned in response and pushed the flat of her tongue into her mommy. She pulled the strong thighs over her shoulders to get herself closer.

Quickly she flicked her tongue in and out as her head bobbed up and down. Andrea’s heavy breathing encouraged her as she focused on her mommy’s pleasure.

“Yes baby, that’s my good girl,” Andrea encouraged, her head thrown back and hands in Miranda’s hair. 

Miranda hummed at the praise, wrapping her lips around her mommy’s clit and sucking hard. The hands in her hair pulled harder as the hips underneath arched to meet her mouth. 

“Fuck fuck! Yes baby make mommy cum more more,” Andrea demanded as the burn bubbled over and she came hard into her little girls mouth, riding out the orgasm.

She dropped her legs off the little girlsshoulders and laid back trying to catch her breathe. Miranda tried to keep her smirk to herself as she replaced her mommy’s panties and helped her back into her T-shirt.

She crawled back up the couch, kissing various places on Andrea’s body as she went until she was laying back in Andrea’s arms.

“I love you, mommy,” Miranda whispered, kissing the younger woman’s collar bone.

“I love you baby,” Andrea said earnestly as she wrapped her arms around the woman. “Always such a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave ideas for other scenarios. Thank you for reading! 😍


End file.
